Like A Phoenix
by Priestess Mia
Summary: Full Summary inside! Three-shot COMPLETE
1. Like A Phoenix

(($_LIKE A PHOENIX_$))

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor any songs used. But, I do own Zack Davys (my OC)

SUMMARY: After Beck dumps Jade for Tori, Jade leaves Hollywood Arts High for a major role in a new teen drama. Heartbroken, she pushes and pushes herself to be the best- and finally succeeds. But, what will be the consequences?

Meanwhile, Beck can't stop thinking about his ex, thus straining his budding relationship with Tori. When Jade finally comes back, how will he win her heart after tearing it apart so mercilessly?

* * *

(($_DRABBLE ONE_$)) : LEAVING

* * *

Tears streaming down her pale cheeks, Jade threw random tops and other articles of clothing into a large, black suitcase. Earlier that day, her boyfriend of more then two years, Beck, had broken up with her, claiming he didn't want to be tied down to an overly jealous, over-protective girlfriend like her. Instead, he had continued, further driving the knife into her shattering heart, that he'd already talked it over with Tori Vega and the two were now Hollywood Arts High's hottest new couple. Feeling utterly betrayed, Jade had stormed off campus.

She hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him that she'd landed the lead role to a new teen drama.

But, she supposed, this was for the best. With her busy schedule, she could throw herself into work and not think about her ex, nor what he and Vega were doing.

Probably something stupid, like watching movies that weren't even good or going out to fancy restaurants. All the things Jade didn't like because she knew Beck didn't enjoy them either. Instead, he'd take Tori out to those kinds of places because she seemed like that sort of girl, a complete opposite of Jade West.

But that was exactly what he'd wanted, right?

Grabbing her pearphone, she scrolled through her list of contacts until she found the one she was looking for. Hitting dial, she waited until Cat picked up, the red head's cheery greeting pulling a reluctant smile from her depths of despair. "Jade! Hi, Jade! It's Cat!"

"I know who this is, Cat," she replied, sniffling lightly. "I need you to pick me up and take me to the airport."

Cat noticeably paused. "What's wrong, Jade?" she asked, concerned. "You sound like you've been crying. Should I call Beck?" A sense of panic began coloring her sweet, innocent voice. "Are you hurt? Where are you?"

Bitterly, Jade assured her she wasn't physically injured and began telling Cat everything that had happened that day. "I would appreciate it if you didn't call him, or Vega for that matter. I just need a ride to the airport since I can't just leave my car in their parking garage," she finished, feeling slightly better after getting everything off her chest. If Cat was one thing, she was a good listener.

"... Wh-Where are you going?" A betraying quiver made Cat's voice wobble, like she was on the verge of tears. However, in the background, Jade could hear her searching for her car keys and rushing around her house.

"Leaving. I'm leaving."

* * *

(($_DRABBLE TWO_$)) : REALIZATION

* * *

Ever since his break up with Jade a week ago, Beck found himself in nothing but a daze. He made the right movements, like doing homework correctly and doing his lines during Sikowitz's class, but he otherwise was like a robot. Whenever he hung out with his friends, he tuned out of the conversation more often than not. He spoke when spoken to, but that was only if someone, usually Andre, could snap him into focus. Hell, if he were being honest, he was utterly lost.

And that was all because Jade was no longer by his side.

Dating Tori was like nothing had ever changed between them. They still hung out with the gang (minus Jade and, surprisingly, Cat) and they still texted on the phone like friends (when Beck bothered to answer, anyway, which wasn't often). A couple days into their new relationship, Beck had come to a conclusion that sickened his stomach, not to mention heart:

Jade was everything he'd ever needed and wanted, but he'd broken up with her in the worst way possible. And for the worst girl possible. Jade would never forgive him, let alone want to talk to him.

But, he had to try. Jade was worth fighting for.

First, however, he had to break things off with Tori.

* * *

(($_DRABBLE THREE_$)) : KITTY HAS CLAWS

* * *

"Hey, has anyone else noticed that Cat hasn't been around lately?" Andre asked his friends one day during lunch. "And, what's going on with Jade? She hasn't been showing up to school for almost two weeks. I'm a little worried about those two."

Beck stopped picking at his pizza, his focus turning towards his best friend after hearing his ex's name. He'd noticed, very clearly, Jade's absence from school, but he'd assumed she'd skipped due to their break up. Now that Andre mentioned how long she'd been gone, he had to wonder if it was something more. It wasn't like Jade to be gone for so long, no matter how upset she got.

Robbie suddenly said, "There's Cat right now!" He pointed to somewhere behind Beck. "Hey, she looks like she's been crying." Concern bled into his voice, his brows furrowing behind his glasses.

When the normally bubbly red head approached, anyone could see how her eyes were puffy and her nose was almost as red as her hair. Sniffling into a tissue, she ignored everyone and walked passed them.

Tori quickly stood up, her pretty features screwed up in concern. "Hey Cat, what's wrong?" she called out, catching up to her friend. "Why are you crying?"

What no one expected to happen was for Cat to suddenly whip towards Tori, an almost murderous fury lighting her eyes. "You want to know why I'm sad?" she shouted rhetorically, which caught everyone at the Asphalt Cafes' attention. "You want to know why I've been crying for the last two weeks? I'll tell you why." She made sure to also pin Beck with a disgusted frown, an expression no one had ever seen on her pixie-like features. "It's your fault my bestest friend left! Do you understand me? It's your fault she doesn't want to come back."

Her delicate hands clenched into tight fists, her eyes sparking with an unholy light. "It's your fault Jadey left the rest of us behind!"

* * *

(($_DRABBLE FOUR_$)) : MESSAGES

* * *

Sitting in her dressing room to take a break from filming, Jade checked her pearphone for messages from Cat. The red head had been sending dozens of texts and voice mails, demanding Jade stay in touch with her, since she'd left Hollywood. If Jade didn't respond within a reasonable time, Cat threatened to catch a flight to the studio and drag her back home. She knew her friend was a cream puff on the outside but, when provoked, the little red head was a force to be reckoned with. It was probably why the two were such close friends.

Smiling at the thought of Cat, Jade pressed a few buttons to check her texts first. Sure enough, there were about fifteen unopened messages. However, a frown touching her pretty features, not all of them were from Cat. No, only about six of them were. The other nine were from Andre and, surprisingly, Robbie. And Beck, the most frequent of the three.

Pursing her lips, she deleted the ones from Beck with almost violent jabs of her thumbs. Afterwards, she scrolled through the others. They were basically all the same; Cat wanted to know how she was doing and wishing she would come back soon, Andre was asking where she was and if she was coming back to school soon, and Robbie was updating her on missed homework and wondering if she was okay. The latter also mentioned how Cat had blown up at Tori and Beck, blaming the couple for everything wrong in the red head's life. Jade found some amusement in that text, picturing how that went down.

Replying to the boys' texts with short messages, she gave lengthy ones to Cat since Cat would call her (again) for a full update, while also whining about how anti-social Jade was becoming. Jade would do anything to make sure Cat wasn't upset any more than she already was.

Finally getting to her voice mails, Jade absently listened to all of them (ten, to be exact), knowing they were all from her best friend. Besides Beck, Cat had been the only one brave enough to call Jade, let alone leave a message.

She froze when her ex's voice was heard. She should have known he would call her when he'd left texts, but she hadn't thought he would be that stupid.  
"Hey Jade," Beck was saying. "I know things between us didn't end in the... best way, but I want to talk. Please, call me back... This is Beck, by the way. I hope to hear from you soon."

* * *

(($_DRABBLE FIVE_$)) : TWO MONTHS LATER

* * *

Cat was bouncing around the Asphalt Cafe, a happy grin on her face. Ever since Jade had left, the bubbly red head hadn't been the same. This was the first time she'd been so cheerful, and it made everyone within the area just as upbeat.

Everyone except Beck. It had been a whole two months since he'd last seen Jade, and she hadn't returned any of his messages. Not that he expected anything more but he'd still hoped. Less than two weeks into his relationship with Tori, he'd ended it. They were nothing but friends, something he should have figured out before he'd made the biggest mistake of his life by dumping Jade in such a heartless way.

Furthermore, he should have listened to Jade when she began tearing Tori down. Tori was nothing like he'd thought she was. She was whiny and needy, nothing like Jade, who was strongly independent. Tori also needed a lot of attention when it came to her performances; Jade had known she was good and was confident everyone knew it too. She always wanted to go out and watch overly sappy (even for him) movies and she liked going to fancy restaurants. Beck didn't enjoy either, neither had Jade. They enjoyed just spending time in one another's company; it was all they'd needed.

It had been all Beck had needed and wanted, but he'd thrown it all away the moment he decided Jade wasn't good enough.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Andre asked, smiling at how bright Cat was shining that day.

Cat giggled girlishly. "It's a secret," she stage-whispered. "But I'm really excited. Like this one time, my brother-" and she was off, telling her story about her brother that would probably confuse or scare them in some way.

"Can't you tell us what's so exciting?" Robbie asked, once Cat was finished.

She giggled again, her eyes moving back and forth to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. Using a low voice, she admitted, "Jadey is coming back to visit me."

The group of friends perked up at that in different ways. Andre and Robbie were equally excited about the news, especially since it made Cat so happy. Normally, Jade could put the fear of God in them, but they missed her insults and snide comments towards them and the public. Beck was now noticeably alert, his posture stiff with attention, and Tori frowned deeply at the news. Out of everyone, Tori was the least happy for obvious reasons.

"We should do something for her homecoming, then," Andre suggested. "When is she due to come back?"

Cat pouted. "Jadey said she was coming to see ME," she said, emphasizing the last word.

"Come on, Cat," Robbie chuckled. "You can't keep Jade all to yourself. We want to see her, too." With his free hand, he gestured to everyone around the table. "It's been way too long since someone insulted me. I actually miss Jade's comments about my hair!"

"Well, he wouldn't miss Jade's insults if he would let me do it," Rex said, his head moving right to left. "But, even I miss Ms. Gloom and Dangerous. Tell us when she's coming back." The last was said in a wail, like the puppet was about to burst into tears.

Cat continued to pout, but in a sulky tone, she answered, "This weekend. Friday, to be exact."

Andre rubbed his hands together, already thinking about plans that they should do for Jade's homecoming. When he spoke, he shot out ideas they could do and hoping their friend wouldn't mind all the attention about to be poured onto her.

Beck, meanwhile, let his own thoughts race. He had the rest of the week to come up with a plan to win Jade back.  
The question was, however: Could he?

* * *

(($_DRABBLE SIX_$)) : FRIDAY

* * *

When Jade walked through the door to Cat's house, Cat right behind her, no one expected what they saw. The goth Jade they knew was now completely different. The colored extensions were missing, as was the dark clothing that was her signature attire. Instead, she dressed in clothes that could have come out of Cat's closet; a sequenced purple tank top hugged her breasts to perfection, white shorts that exposed her shapely legs, and silver heels on her feet. For make-up, she wore glittery purple eyeshadow, black mascara and eyeliner, light blush, and coral-pink lip stain. The only thing that proved this young woman was Jade were her piercings, which they gladly took note of, and the tattoo on her arm.

Jade rose a questioning brow at the assembled group, easily overlooking Beck and Tori's presence. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

Cat bounced further into the house, a frown on her face. "What happened to the 'Surprise, welcome home Jade!' thing?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not sharing her with you guys tomorrow, you know."

Setting a small carry-on down, Jade ran her slim fingers through her silky hair. "Seriously, shouldn't you annoying people be in school?" Her tone was becoming agitated, which was reinforced by the narrowing of her ice-blue orbs. This was the Jade they knew so well, no matter how differently she dressed.

"What's with the, uh, new threads?" Andre asked, still looking a little shell-shocked.

Jade crossed her arms under her full breasts. "You trying to say something about my taste in clothes?"

Beck stepped forward. His sudden movement caused Jade's gaze to snap in his direction before she could think. "You look beautiful," he complimented, his expression serious but pleading with her to listen. "You've always looked beautiful, no matter what you wear."

Tori scowled, her arms crossed. She went ignored, however.

Jade looked down at the ground, lips pursed. "Thank you," she softly said. Not saying anything further, she picked up her carry-on and left to the guest room that had been prepared for her.

Clenching his fist, Beck wished their first meeting could have gone better. As it were, it was a start and that was the main thing. Now, he just had to set up for the next phase of his plan to win Jade back.

* * *

(($_DRABBLE SEVEN_$)) : SHE'S SO GONE

* * *

"Jadey, you should sing first," Cat announced, handing the microphone to her best friend. The group had gone to a Karaoke club after spending the day doing activities that Jade normally liked: going to the book store and shopping for anything unusual and/or dark. More and more, the old Jade was appearing, which thrilled everyone. Now, after eating a wonderful dinner at Jade's favorite diner, the gang were finishing the night off with some singing and dancing.

Smirking, Jade accepted the mic, eliciting cheers from the others (except Tori, who was still scowling). "Alright. I got just the perfect song." Sauntering off towards the DJ, she made her request.

"Alright, alright," the DJ announced. "We got Jade West up next. Tonight, she'll be singing 'She's So Gone' by Naomi Scott. Give it up for Jade!"

Cheers and applause followed the announcement, the lights dimming to signal the start of the song. When the music started, Jade came strutting down the make-shift catwalk, her stride confident and comfortable. Her voice was powerful and mesmerizing, as it always was when she performed, and the grin on her face showed how much she was enjoying herself.

Right away, Beck understood the meaning of her choosing this particular song. He understood that it was meant as a punishment, but he couldn't help but feel pride in her skills as a singer. He'd always known she was good; perfect, really, but it had taken her leaving Hollywood for him to realize how much she meant to him. It may be too late to save their relationship but he wasn't giving up. At the very least, Jade would know how he truly felt; nothing more, nothing less. The rest would be up to her.

Jade did her big finish, her gaze locked with Beck's dark chocolate eyes she had loved so much. The message was loud and clear:

'The old me is no longer here. The new Jade West won't be such a fool.'

* * *

(($_DRABBLE EIGHT_$)) : MISS INDEPENDENT

* * *

"Alright! Lets hear it one more time for Jade West, everyone!" the DJ shouted, receiving screams of praise. "Awesome, just awesome. Now, lets bring up our next singer of the night. Beck Oliver! You're up!"

Jade froze next to the DJ, her ice-blue orbs trailing towards the approaching teen. Her lips tightened the closer he got, but she held her ground. She was Jade West; she did not back down from anyone, let alone from a boy who hurt her beyond repair. Instead, she casually passed him the mic when he reached for it. "Thought you didn't like to sing," she softly commented, raising a mocking brow.

Beck smiled charmingly, like he'd used to when they'd been dating. "I don't," he admitted sheepishly. "But I know you like it when I do."

Stunned for a second, she shook herself back into focus before leaving the stage without another word. Retaking her seat next to Cat, she crossed her legs and arms, her mind in utter chaos. What Beck had said, what did that mean? A little over two months ago, she would have been able to tell but now, he just left her a confused mess.

She snapped out of it when the DJ spoke. "Okay, Beck will be singing 'Miss Independent' by Ne-Yo. Give it up for my man, Beck!"

Cheers and applause greeted the first string of music. When the Canadian-born boy stepped out, his voice was smooth and rich, like a fine dark chocolate on satin sheets. His dance moves impressed the crowd, as well as the girls, but his eyes remained solely on Jade, hoping she would understand what he was trying to tell her without direct words. The lyrics only reinforced everything he felt for her, and his singing was better than ever in that moment. Beck was putting every ounce of passion he could into his performance, wanting his message to be heard by the entire audience:

'You may be different now, Jade, but I'll fight for you. You're more than worth it; I'm just sorry it took me this long to figure that out.'

* * *

(($_END OF CHAPTER ONE_$))

AN: please review! Thank you for reading! Oh, and I would really appreciate some feedback on what should happen next; I'm a little stuck XP


	2. She Has Been

(($_LIKE A PHOENIX_$)) : PART TWO : SHE HAS BEEN...

Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, nor any songs used throughout fanfic. However, I do own Zack Davys (my OC)**

SUMMARY: After Beck dumps Jade for Tori, Jade leaves Hollywood Arts High for a major role in a new teen drama. Heartbroken, she pushes and pushes herself to be the best- and finally succeeds. But, what will be the consequences?

Meanwhile, Beck can't stop thinking about his ex, thus straining his budding relationship with Tori. When Jade finally comes back, how will he win her heart after tearing it apart so mercilessly?

* * *

(($_DRABBLE NINE_$)) : BATHROOM BREAK

* * *

Jade stood up to leave the table, her hands shaky and nerves shot. What the hell was Beck thinking, singing a song like that? He made it seem like he was still in love with her! But, she reasoned, that couldn't be. He was dating Vega now; he was supposed to be happy about finally getting little Miss Perfect. She was just overreacting again; yeah, that had to be it.

"Where are you going, Jadey?" Cat asked, pouting slightly. "Lets do a duet!" A giggle burst passed her lips. "Hey, that sounds funny! Do a duet, do a duet." With her new 'joke', she repeated it several times.

A reluctant smile appeared on the Goth's pretty features, amused despite the situation. "Bathroom break," she answered. "I'll be right back."

"Kay, kay!"

Jade briskly walked away, her thoughts once again swarming for answers to Beck's unusual song choice. Normally, her ex wouldn't pick such an upbeat song, nor go anywhere near R&B. His voice range normally centered around soulful lyrics, like meaningful romantic music or sad sonnets. She just couldn't wrap her mind around why he would change his preferences now.

'Unless it has to do with Vega,' she concluded, mentally shrugging. Two months ago, the thought may have stung but, as it were, she'd had time to think about everything concerning she and Beck. It was over between them; he'd picked Vega, end of story. Jade was now a teen star, whose new tv show would be airing within the next few days. She didn't have time to deal with a boy who could shatter her heart so easily.

"Jade," Beck's voice called out, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned to face the Canadian-born boy, an indifferent mask in place. "Yeah?" she asked, crossing her arms defensively.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "Did you like my performance?" A hopeful look entered his dark brown eyes, but his stance clearly said he was waiting for some sort of scathing remark.

Jade grit her teeth. "I'm sure Vega liked it," she stated, raising a mocking brow. "But, really, Beck. Why would you sing a song that clearly doesn't describe her? You are her boyfriend, right? You didn't even glance in her direction the whole time." Okay, maybe she wasn't completely over her hurt feelings, nor her deep love for Beck Oliver, as much as she'd thought.

"About that..." he started, a frown touching his handsome features. "I broke things off with Tori a couple weeks after you left."

The silence that followed his confession was deafening.

* * *

(($_DRABBLE TEN_$)) : NIGHTLY THOUGHTS (PART ONE)

* * *

Arms pillowing his head, Beck stared up at his ceiling from his bed. His thoughts ran through the events that had occurred during the day. Seeing Jade again had been calming, yet exhilarating all at once. When his eyes had seen her walk through the doorway, it was like a bolt of lightning had zapped him back to life. His mind had cleared of the fog that had descended since her disappearance, and his lungs could draw breath once more.

Turning onto his side, the memories of the day continued. He'd watched as Jade (being dragged around by Cat) walked through her favorite book stores, softly touching novels as she passed them, her fingertips lingering on poem books she'd bought previously. When they had been a couple, he remembered how she would stay up late and just read, keeping him company when he had to finish a school assignment. She never once complained on those nights, even when they both fell asleep at three in the morning.

Nope, not his Jade.

Instead, she'd buy a large coffee. For him.

Because he was the tired one. Because she knew he needed more sleep than she did.

Because Jade always did small things like that to show she cared.

But, had those small, meaningful things mattered in the long run? Had Beck thought about those instances in their relationship? Just once?

No. He hadn't. He'd been too upset with her controlling ways, her overly jealous tendency to yell at him when he talked to a pretty girl. Her possessive personality that made him wish he could pull his hair out, sometimes.

However, it was those traits he missed the most...

* * *

(($_DRABBLE ELEVEN_$)) : NIGHTLY THOUGHTS (PART TWO)

* * *

Sighing deeply, Beck turned onto his back once more. He'd really screwed things up between him and Jade. He knew that, she knew that; everyone who mattered knew that, too. He just had to find a way to talk to her without being interrupted. He needed to clear the air between them. Apologize the right way.

Maybe even win her back. But how?

He supposed that was the million dollar question.

Humming 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You,' by The Summer Set, Beck began planning what he should do next. The song was catchy and he liked it. Like the song he sang that night, the lyrics perfectly described what he felt for Jade.

Of course, he should have made said feelings clear when he'd caught his ex on her way to the bathroom, but there hadn't been enough time. As soon as he confessed his relationship status, Cat bounced up to them and dragged Jade away. Obviously the red head was being protective of Jade, making sure to keep the two of them apart.

Not that Beck could blame her. Jade would have told Cat everything; they were best friends, after all. When one of them was hurting, the other would do whatever it took to fix it. If he remembered correctly, the time Tori had kissed Danny, Cat's boyfriend at the time, Jade had made sure to make Tori feel bad whenever she could. And he hadn't stopped her. He could still hear Cat's sobs on the phone as she'd told Jade everything, and he could recall how enraged his girlfriend had been that night. It was worse than when he'd kissed Tori on her first day at Hollywood Arts (which was saying something).

Suddenly, he sprang up from his bed. "That's it!" he cried out in triumph.

Swiftly standing to his feet, he began pacing the length of his RV, hands running rapidly through his hair. He didn't care if he completely messed it up; it wasn't like anyone would be visiting at two in the morning. Plans formed in his mind; he discarded most, but kept some for later contemplation.

He was so excited about his new ideas, he didn't notice when he started talking out loud.

"I just have to convince Cat to get Jade to talk to me," he muttered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But, how will I do that? Cat is sweet, but she won't forget what I did to her best friend any time soon.."

Beck paused, a dry, sarcastic look appearing on his face. "I could distract her with something shiny..." He quickly shook his head. "No, no. I want her to forgive me, not manipulate her. Jade would definitely hate me if I did that, anyway, and that is not the goal."

He began pacing again, muttering ideas under his breath. "No, that won't work... What about... No, stop trying to distract her! ... Oh!" He came to an abrupt stop again, his eyes lighting up. "I should just talk to her! Cat will understand, if I just explain how I feel about Jade."

Happy with his brilliant plan, Beck went back to bed and laid down.

Of course, if Jade had heard his plan, she would have rolled her eyes. Her (ex) boyfriend had always been a little stupid when it came to things like this...

* * *

(($_DRABBLE TWELVE_$)) : MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION

* * *

"Did you have fun today, Jadey?" Cat asked, her big brown eyes imploring her best friend to agree. The two were currently in Jade's guest room, both just laying on the queen-sized mattress. The red head was on her stomach, while Jade was on her side, facing her friend.

Jade smiled smally. "I suppose I did," she conceded, causing Cat to squeal quietly in happiness. "So, what has been going on at school?" She decided to bring up a subject that would hopefully distract the red head from asking anything about her conversation with Beck.

Thankfully, it appeared to work. Cat frowned for a second, thinking, but she smiled in the next instant. "Nothing that I know of. I haven't been spending a lot of time with Robbie and the others." She poked Jade's side, which made Jade jump a little. "I missed you," she softly said. "It's nice having you back. At least for now, anywho."

The goth didn't comment on how her friend refused to say Tori or Beck's name. Instead, she patted her shoulder in a comforting action that belied her tough girl image. "I missed you, too," she said back. "It's just too bad I only have a few more days left before I have to go back on set." Sighing, she ran her slim fingers through her uncolored hair. "I miss the extensions. The producers didn't think it matched my character, so I had to take them out. But, I'm starting to miss them less and less."

"But, we're supposed to be known for coloring our hair," Cat protested, eyes wide. "We're practically the only ones in school who do it!"

Jade nodded. "That is true," she mumbled. "Okay, I'll put the extensions back in tomorrow."

"Kay, kay," her friend giggled. Then, she asked the one thing Jade didn't want to hear. "So, what were you and Beck talking about?"

"Ca~at," Jade whined.

"Whaty?" she replied innocently. Too innocently.

Sighing again, the goth ran her fingers through her dark locks again. "Okay, okay. We didn't talk about much," she admitted. "He just asked if I liked his performance. I asked about Vega, and he answered that they broke up a while ago." Of course, she wasn't going to tell her friend about the hope that surged through her being when she'd heard that last piece of news. Cat would probably yell at her. Yes, yell. Because Cat was a force to be reckoned with (as she'd said before).

"Hmm," Cat drew out, tilting her head to the side. "What are you gonna do, Jadey?"

Jade supposed that was the million dollar question.

* * *

(($_DRABBLE THIRTEEN_$)) : FORGIVENESS

* * *

Cat was shocked when Beck suddenly popped up out of nowhere, grabbing her wrist, and dragging her away from the bathroom exit she'd just left. It was Saturday, which meant Jade was all her's for the day but, apparently, Beck thought differently.

Squeaking in panic, she tried pulling away from her friend's ex, but that proved to be impossible. Obviously, the boy was determined to have a word with her, and he wanted that word right. That. Second.

"What are you doing?" she finally managed to get out, eyes wide. "Let go, Beck! I don't wanna talk to you."

"I figured you would feel that way," she heard him mutter, mostly to himself, but he didn't stop until they came upon a mostly-empty store. Finally letting go of his captive, Beck made sure to place himself in front of her to keep her there. "Would you just listen to me for a few minutes? Please?"

She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, but Jadey will be wondering where I am if I'm not back in a couple more minutes," she consented.

Beck smiled, relieved. "Good. That's all the time I need." He ran his hand through his fluffy hair, an action Cat was beginning to associate with Jade. "Look, I know I really screwed up with Jade," he began, his words beginning to ramble together. "I don't know why I did something so stupid. I shouldn't have dumped her the way I did, or at all, for that matter. I know that now. Actually, I knew that since the moment I broke things off, but I was too much of a gank to realize what I'd done." He ran his hand through his hair again, not once pausing in his speech. "I just want to speak to Jade, Cat. I need to apologize to her, and hopefully fix things between us. For good this time. I-"

"Stop!" Cat burst out, her hands lifting in defense. Her head was beginning to feel dizzy, like the time she'd passed out during a shouting match Jade and Beck were having in the janitor's closet. Beck's rambling was so unlike the Canadian-born boy, she could feel the pink tissue of her brain fracture.

Beck stopped speaking, his gaze confused. He'd come up with the perfect speech to give to Cat in order for her to forgive him. Had he said too much, too fast? The red head was a bit of a ditz, he should have spoken slower. "Did you want me to slow down?" he asked, concerned. "I mean, I have this whole speech ready, but I can slow down, if that's what you need. Really, Cat-"

The red head slapped a small hand over his mouth. "Please," she squeaked out, "Just stop. Too much..."

Nodding, he took her hand away from his mouth. "Right. Got it." Shifting in his spot nervously, he asked, "So, does this mean you forgive me?"

"If it means you stop talking so quickly, yes," she said, grinning. "I have to go back to Jadey now. Bye Beck!" With an enthusiastic wave, she bounced passed her once-again friend and exited the store.

Not sure what happened, but happy nonetheless, Beck rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess if I need her to forgive me, I should just ramble on and on," he muttered to himself, walking out of the store.

Now, he had to plan his next move to get Jade to talk to him.

* * *

(($_DRABBLE FOURTEEN_$)) : MYSTERIOUS TEXTER

* * *

While Cat was using the bathroom, Jade took her pearphone out of her pocket to check for messages. She found only a few; one from a producer wishing her and everyone on the cast a happy vacation; another from one of the other female cast members Jade managed to befriend, and the last one came from a certain leading male role in the teen drama. Her on-screen lover, so to speak.

Tapping her thumbs against the screen, she contemplated answering. It made sense, didn't it? Despite Beck saying he and Vega were over, her feelings were still bruised from the break up. Why shouldn't she move on? Besides, what was wrong with a little harmless flirting?

Nodding to herself, Jade opened the text and responded in a glaringly-obvious flirty way. She wanted to feel like she mattered, so why not use someone who would do exactly that?

... Because the guy wasn't Beck Oliver.

Sighing, she erased the text she was about to send. Instead, she replaced it with something she would say to Robbie or Andre. Friendly but distant. The kind of response that says, 'I care that we're friends, but don't get too close either.'

Slipping the device back into her pocket, Jade leaned back against her seat in the food court. Vaguely, she wondered what was taking her friend so long, but shrugged it off. Knowing Cat, she probably got distracted by something shiny in a window. No big deal. If she took another few minutes, Jade would simply get up and look for her.

Her phone, however, seemed to have a different idea. It vibrated, signaling a new text message.

"That was fast," she muttered absently, taking her pearphone out once more to look at the screen. Sure enough, the message was from her co-star.

Her brow rose, surprised.

And, apparently, he was in Hollywood, too, wondering if she wanted to hang out.

"Jadey, who're you texting?" Cat's musical voice asked, causing Jade to slightly jump in her seat.

The goth turned to look at her best friend, who was pouting and had her hands fisted on her hips. "It's not one of the others, right?" Cat asked, frowning. "I told them I wasn't sharing you today. I had to yesterday, so they had their chance until tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it," she mumbled, quickly typing a response before hitting send. "Just someone from the set. They're in town for vacation, like me, so was wondering if we could hang out."

"And, you told them no, right?" Cat whined.

Jade chuckled quietly, standing. "Yes, Cat, now stop worrying. They'll understand."

"Oh yay!"

For the rest of the day, the little red head didn't ask about Jade's mysterious texter. No, she pretty much put the person out her mind. But, she did have to wonder who it was. Not just anyone got along with Jade West, after all.

Could it have been a guy?

* * *

(($_DRABBLE FIFTEEN_$)) : SUNDAY

* * *

Since Jade's stay in Hollywood wasn't long, Cat had asked Andre and Robbie to help her organize a lazy day. Now that she was on speaking terms with Beck again, she also included him in the planning process, which he was more than happy to do. In fact, it was thanks to him that the group of friends had a private lake to spend the day at. It would be less crowded than the beach, and the group of friends could have their privacy.

Currently, Jade and the other girls, including Trina, who was Tori's ride, were sunbathing, while the guys did 'manly activities', like cooking meat on the grill and checking out the view the girls made in their swimsuits. Of course, Beck only had eyes for Jade, who wore a black bikini he hadn't seen before but greatly appreciated. Cat was wearing a cute pink bikini with white polka dots. Tori wore a red bikini top with matching board shorts, and Trina wore an orange bikini with a floral sarong tied around her waist.

Beck was glad to see Jade so relaxed. At first, she'd been distant when she'd seen him (and down-right icy towards Tori), but she now appeared calm and seemed to be enjoying herself. It was just one more step into bringing him closer back into her life.

Andre lightly patted him on the shoulder, instantly catching his attention. "Hey man, you talked to Jade?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Beck had told Andre everything, including how he dumped said young woman. His best friend had given him a long lecture on how a man should treat a woman, which Beck knew he deserved, so had sat through the entire speech. He'd known he'd done a great injustice to Jade, and he'd confessed his feelings to Andre, who was now helping him. Beck wasn't sure what had convinced him to assist him but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"No, not yet. I did, however, get Cat to forgive me."

Andre nodded. "Well, it's a start, but you really need to do some damage control with Jade," he stated, though he knew Beck already knew this. "Maybe a little later tonight you can sneak off somewhere with her. We don't have to leave the lake until ten, if we wanna make it back home to get up for school tomorrow. And, seeing as how Little Red forgave you, she won't interrupt you guys."

"That's what I was thinking about doing," he admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Do you think she'll listen to me?"

His friend shrugged. "This is Jade we're talking about. It could go either way."

Beck sighed. "I just hope it goes the right way, then."

* * *

(($_DRABBLE SIXTEEN_$)) : PRIVATE TALK

* * *

"Jade, can I have a word with you?" Beck asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. He'd finally found the perfect moment to speak to her, and he was grabbing it with everything he had. "In private?"

Jade seemed to pause, looking uncertain. Finally, she nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure."

He didn't think much when she put her pearphone back into her over-sized bag. He just figured she'd been checking the time. Besides, he was feeling too happy that she agreed to talk to him to think it was anything else.

The ex-couple walked a ways from their group, the silence between them comfortable but slightly strained. Beck made sure they didn't stray too far, yet was positive no one would unwittingly walk in on their conversation.

Jade leaned against a tree, her arms crossed under her breasts. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" she asked, her voice low so it didn't carry.

Beck sucked in a deep breath, steeling his nerves. "I wanted to apologize," he said, surprising Jade into looking directly in his eyes. "I broke up with you in the worst way possible. You deserved better than that, especially since we dated for more than two years. Two months ago, I was just so frustrated and thought I was unhappy... But, I wasn't."

He ran a hand through his hair, his gaze never once flickering away from her's. "You were exactly what I'd needed, Jade. Everything I could ever want, and I threw that all away because I thought everyone else was right. I should have been used to people asking me why I stayed with you but, when Tori came along, I started thinking they were right. Stupid, I know, you always said other peoples' opinions shouldn't matter, but I let them matter.

"I let them break something that had never been broken in the first place, and I am so sorry for that."

* * *

(($_DRABBLE SEVENTEEN_$)) : STUPID

* * *

When Jade continued staring at him, an unreadable expression etched onto her beautiful features, Beck quietly swallowed nervously. He'd spilled most of his feelings, but not all of them. He wanted to see what she would say before he laid everything on the table.

After a few more tense moments, Jade seemed to come out of her thoughts.

"You are so stupid."

Beck winced, although he was expecting a bit more than that from her. "I know," he whispered.

Jade shook her head, exasperated. "No, you don't know," she snapped, beginning to get angry. "You broke up with me the second you talked it over with Vega, Beck. You had another girl lined up before you even properly dumped me! Who does that? A coward. I never once thought of you as a coward, but you sure showed me wrong. What you did is the perfect example of why men are the stupider species on the planet!"

Becoming agitated, she ran a shaky hand through her colored hair. "How could you?" she whispered now, her voice hoarse with emotion. "How could you just break up with me the way you did? I know I wasn't the most perfect girlfriend, but I tried to be. I tried to be what you wanted, but I can't change who I am on the inside, so I didn't think it mattered. Obviously, you're not the only stupid one when it came to us."

"You're not stupid," Beck protested, stepping forward until he stood right in front of Jade. "I'm the one who wanted you and our relationship to change. It didn't need to, and I know that now." He cupped her cheek in his palm, laying his forehead against her's. "I still love you, Jade. We just have to talk things out from now on, and not argue over the little things. But, only if you still love me, too."

Jade trembled in his hold, wishing she could say no. However, she'd always had a weakness for Beck Oliver. And he always had a weakness for Jade West. She supposed it was inevitable: The two of them ending up in this position. In the cover of night. Under the shining stars. Alone, and in each others embrace.

God, she really was stupid.

Stupidly in love...

* * *

(($_END OF CHAPTER TWO_$))

**A/N: please review! Thank you for taking the time to read this X3 However, I may not be able to post the last chapter during the next two weeks. I hope that won't be the case, but please keep your fingers crossed**


	3. Reborn

(($_LIKE A PHOENIX_$)) : PART THREE : REBORN

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor any songs used throughout fanfic. However, I do own Zack Davys (my OC)

**A/N: this last chapter is dedicated to fairytwin and twenty four7bade! Thanks for reviewing! X3 ((PS: sorry about the long wait! Had trouble with the Internet))**

SUMMARY: After Beck dumps Jade for Tori, Jade leaves Hollywood Arts High for a major role in a new teen drama. Heartbroken, she pushes and pushes herself to be the best- and finally succeeds. But, what will be the consequences?  
Meanwhile, Beck can't stop thinking about his ex, thus straining his budding relationship with Tori. When Jade finally comes back, how will he win her heart after tearing it apart so mercilessly?

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE EIGHTEEN_$)) : CONFUSED**

* * *

"Beck, wait," Jade said, pushing away from the Canadian-born boy. What was she thinking? She couldn't just throw herself at Beck after what he did! It was hardly two months ago he'd dumped her for Tori Vega, the one girl Jade hated above everyone. It didn't matter how she felt about him, she had to do this for herself. She couldn't risk giving her heart to someone who would rip it out again. No, she just couldn't do it.

Beck frowned. "Jade?"

She backed away until she could lean against a tree, one hand raising to run through her hair. She really needed to stop that; the action reminded her too much of the boy standing before her.

"I need time to think about this," she whispered, afraid to use a louder voice. "About us. I don't want to rush into anything, especially under the circumstances of why we broke up in the first place."

Meaning Tori Vega, her number one rival at Hollywood Arts High.

Beck seemed to hear her inner struggle, because he nodded. "I understand, Jade. Take all the time you need."

"I'm just confused right now," she confessed. "This -us- it's just a little too much to take in all at once."

Helplessly, he watched as she walked away without another word. Nor a glance back.

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE NINETEEN_$)) : COFFEE DATE**

* * *

Having not gone to school with the others, Jade found herself walking into the coffee shop she frequented near her house. Cat had been disappointed when she announced not attending that day, but understood that Jade needed a little more rest before she had to go back to the set. Once there, she wouldn't be able to take a breather without being scolded by the producers.

Now, on a sunny Monday morning, the once-again goth found herself with a date she wasn't sure she even wanted, with a guy she wasn't even sure she liked on a regular basis. It didn't help that she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, having tossed and turned with thoughts of Beck swimming in her mind.

"Hey Jade," Zack Davys' voice greeted, catching her attention.

Looking in his direction, she had to admit that he was good-looking, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes that appeared more green than brown. He was tall and well-muscled, with a cute grin and great personality.

In other words, he was like one Beck Oliver, but (thankfully) not.

Jade took the open seat across from her co-star and on-screen lover, a small smile touching her lips. "Zack," she greeted back. "That coffee." It came out as more of a demand than a question, but she didn't care (when had she?) as she gestured towards the cup.

"Yeah," he answered, pushing it closer in her direction. "Black with two sugars."

Making a small, appreciative sound, she grabbed the cup and took a few sips. "So, you never said why you were in Hollywood. Thought you lived in New York, or whatever?"

Zack casually shrugged. "I heard that you lived in Hollywood, so I figured I would check it out."

Her brow rose questioningly. "Why?"

"Because I like you," he answered, his response blunt and honest, which made her blink in surprise. With one hand, he placed it over one of her own, his eyes staring deeply into her ice-blue orbs. "I like you, a lot, Jade."

The only thing that registered in her mind was:

'Oh shit.'

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE TWENTY_$)) : PROMISE RING (PART ONE)**

* * *

That night, after picking up Cat from school and dropping her off at home, Jade found herself locked in her bedroom. She was supposed to stay with Cat's family during her visit, but she needed some time to herself, especially after hearing Zack's confession earlier.

She didn't know what to do, let alone how to feel. Sure, she liked Zack. He was a great actor; one of the best she'd ever had the pleasure to meet, and working so closely with him was amazing. He took his work seriously and he seemed like a down-to-earth kind of guy, not like those obnoxious celebrities that only wanted to get paid.

During her first day of filming the new teen drama she starred in, Zack was the easiest to talk to. He was funny and creative. Someone people could greatly respect one day. Smart. Good-looking.

Shaking her head, Jade turned onto her side. In doing so, something shiny caught her attention on the other side of her mattress.

"What the-?" she muttered, reaching out to see what it was.

Her eyes widened when she saw it was her promise ring. The one Beck gave her for their one-year anniversary.

Softly turning it over in her hands, Jade inspected the inside curve.

'U and me 4ever, Babe. Love, Beck'

Without her knowing, a soft smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE TWENTY-ONE_$)) : PROMISE RING (PART TWO)**

* * *

Beck had been disappointed that day when Jade hadn't come to school with Cat. He wouldn't have expected anything less, considering how complicated his ex was, but he'd still hoped that he would be able to see her.

Sunday night replayed over and over in his mind, and he wished he'd done things a little differently. He'd been too pushy, too forceful with his feelings. He should have taken consideration into how Jade would have felt about his confession. She may have been complex, but she was still sensitive, especially when it came to Tori Vega. Really, what had he been thinking?

Well, for one thing, he hadn't been thinking.

Now, he will have to do something extreme in order to win Jade back.

A certain amount of giddiness had him sitting up in bed. Thinking of ways to woo Jade had him remembering the first time he'd wanted to ask her out. It hadn't been easy -far from it, actually- but he'd succeeded. This would be just like back then, and he couldn't wait.

Absently, he played with the promise ring he wore around his neck. He'd never noticed before, but he'd worn it even while dating Tori (even though that had been for less than two weeks). He supposed, sub-consciously, he'd wanted to be with Jade even when his brain hadn't been up-to-date with his heart.

Turning the ring until he could read the inside curve, a soft smile appeared on his face.

'B&J, forever and always.'

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE TWENTY-TWO_$)) : WHAT IS PERFECT?**

* * *

Tuesday morning found Beck with one Tori Vega. Don't get him wrong, he still liked her as a friend. He was sorry about the way he led her on, saying he'd thought they would be great together, then dumping her before any type of relationship could develop properly.

What he wasn't sorry about was loving Jade West.

So, really. He did NOT need this confrontation at the moment (or ever).

Tori looked furious, her hands tightly gripping a folder. "I deserve to know why you dumped me the way you did," she demanded to know. "I mean, you said it yourself, Beck. We would have been great together! Then, all of a sudden, you break up with me because of Jade. I don't get you! You dumped her in order to date me. We were perfect!"

"We were never perfect," Beck finally snapped back, his head starting to pound. "I apologized, over and over, about leading you on, Tori. Why are you even bringing this up now? I broke things off with you two months ago. I told you we were better off as friends, and you agreed!"

"Of course I agreed!" she almost shouted back, beginning to catch other students' attention. "What was I supposed to do? And, yes, we were perfect! You just never gave us a chance. Not a real one, anyway." Tears began forming in her brown eyes. "I thought we would be together forever, Beck. The perfect couple."

Beck ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "What is perfect?" he asked, mostly talking to himself. Instantly, a picture of Jade came to mind, forcing a smile to appear on his face. "No couple is perfect. I shouldn't have dumped Jade the way I did in the first place, and now I'm paying for that. If I had to name something perfect, though, it would have been me and her. I was just too stupid to see that."

He shook his head, stopping the Latina from saying anything. "I'm not anymore. I'm not gonna do anything to make her doubt me. Not ever again."  
With that, he walked off to class without a single glance back, leaving Tori alone in the hallway.

Unknown to the two, a certain goth had been listening to their entire conversation...

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE TWENTY-THREE_$)) : FRIENDS?**

* * *

"I heard about you and Vega's little spat this morning," Jade commented, surprising Beck into shooting to his feet. She smirked in amusement. After pretty much avoiding the young man to think about what she'd heard, she had finally decided to seek him out at his transparent locker during his Study Hall class-block. If he stayed true to form, he always skipped that class because it was pointless.

Beck turned around to face her, a sheepish expression overtaking his facial features. Leaning back against the other lockers, he used one hand to rub the back of his neck. "Heard about that, did you?" he grumbled.

"Well, word does spread around campus rather quickly," she stated, which was true, but he didn't need to know she'd been eavesdropping.

"Right. Forgot about that."

Jade crossed her arms under her breasts, unknowingly pushing them up (not that Beck looked!). "Wanna talk about it?" she asked, looking and sounding bored but her eyes looked genuinely concerned for him.

It was then Beck noticed the dark circles under said ice-blue eyes. Frowning, he cupped her cheek without thinking and ran his thumb over the mark gently. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked instead of answering. "Should you really be in school? You look tired."

She easily broke his hold, but it wasn't because she was uncomfortable or still upset with him. If anything, she felt too comfortable with having him touch her so casually, like when they were dating. "I'm fine," she replied, wanting to mean it. "Besides, we weren't talking about me. We were discussing you and Vega." Truthfully, she wasn't fine, however. She wasn't sure what was wrong -she hoped it was a small bug going around- but she felt constantly tired and her whole body woke up sore and heavy.

But she wasn't going to admit to feeling sick, especially not to Beck. He'd worry, and she didn't want that.

Beck didn't appear convinced but he knew which battles he could win. Instead, he cast another worried glance her way before dropping his hand completely. "If you say so. But, I don't wanna talk about what happened this morning." He sent his ex a pleading look, which had her smirking in amusement again. "How about we just hang out? You know, like we used to on Tuesdays?"

"As friends, you mean?"

He shrugged. "We have to start somewhere, right? So, yeah, as friends."

Jade thought about it for a few seconds. "Alright," she agreed, nodding slowly. "As friends."

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE TWENTY-FOUR_$)) : PARK**

* * *

The two found themselves in the park near their school. They hadn't talked the entire walk but there was no trace of an uncomfortable silence between them. If anything, it was familiar and comforting. After two months of missing this, their shoulders unknowingly relaxed without their notice.

Taking a seat on top of a picnic table, Beck assisted Jade up, like he always did when they skipped school and came to the park, his long legs coming up to rest on the wooden bench.

Jade copied his pose, her messenger bag placed on her lap. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" she asked, curious.

"Well, what have you been doing for the past two months?" he asked, setting his own bag to the side.

She hummed thoughtfully, but sighed when she figured it was pointless to keep her job a secret any longer. "The day you broke up with me," she started, ignoring the way he winced, "was the day I was going to tell you about this new job offer I got. It was the leading female role for this new teen drama they're having on TV, 'Like A Phoenix'. I left soon afterwards, because it's being filmed in New York."

Beck looked at the ground, feeling horrible. The day Jade finally got recognized for her amazing talent, and he'd broken up with her instead of hearing her out and being a supportive boyfriend.

Seeing his guilty expression, she nudged him lightly with her elbow. "We're friends now, so stop worrying about what happened," she said, making her voice sound annoyed. Her ex had always been the more sensitive out of the two of them, so it was up to her to make the situation lighter. "Anyway, it's been fun filming and I'm on vacation for another couple of days, then I have to go back for the television premiere."

"You've been busy," he stated, amused. Leave it to Jade to make him feel better. "Tell me more about this new show."

"Not much to say, really," she answered, shrugging. "It's about a girl named Phoenix, and she's going through some teenage angst, like finding out she has this amazing power to control fire. Apparently, it's a rare talent, so a bunch of idiots want her on their side." She rolled her eyes. "You know, that whole good verses evil thing. Personally, I'm cheering for the dark side."

Beck chuckled. "I'm not surprised. You're anything but predictable."

Jade smirked smugly. "Of course. Anyway, Phoenix ends up falling for this guy whose on the dark side, which they're calling the Dark Angels, while actually working for the good side, the White Lighters."

"Ah, so Phoenix has a love-interest," he commented, smiling smally. Inwardly, he worried about the implications of that. Did this mean Jade had to spend a lot of time with this guy who played her on-screen lover? Possibly holding her? Kissing her?

His worry doubled when he saw the way Jade shifted slightly in her spot on the picnic table, her gaze no longer on him. Instead, it was on the ground, and her teeth gently nibbled on her bottom lip. It was like she'd read his mind, and she no longer wanted to talk about her job.

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE TWENTY-FIVE_$)) : HELPLESS**

* * *

After her talk with Beck at the park, Jade had quickly returned to Hollywood Arts to find Cat. She really needed someone to talk to, so why not her best friend? The red head was perfect to talk to about Beck and Zack Davys, her co-star and possible new boyfriend. Zack had definitely made his intentions clear the other day in the coffee shop, but Beck was the one who held her heart (it was just a matter of whether or not she could risk giving it back to him).

"What should I do about Beck, Cat?" Jade asked, her voice low. The two friends were currently at Cat's house, in Jade's guest room. The two were doing homework, or at least Cat was attempting to, while the goth twirled a pencil between her slim fingers. "I feel so agitated right now."

Cat, humming cheerily, stopped what she was doing. "What do you want to do, Jadey?" she asked back in a reasonable tone.

"I don't know," she answered, frustrated. "I mean, I told you what happened on Monday with Zack, but I'm still not over Beck. Shouldn't I see where a new relationship will lead me? Beck didn't have that problem when he dumped me for Vega..." Bitterness colored her voice at the end, but she couldn't help that. It still stung when she thought about that fateful day two months ago; the day that changed her life forever.

Sighing, Jade put down the pencil in order to pick up her favorite pair of scissors. Turning them over in her hands, she gazed down at the cold metal without actually seeing it. "I just feel so... I don't know what I feel." Releasing a deep breath from her lungs, she fell quiet, lost in her jumbled thoughts.

Cat frowned, an expression not often seen on the bubbly young woman. She didn't like seeing her bestest friend so sad.

So... helpless.

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE TWENTY-SIX_$)) : GOOD-BYE**

* * *

This time when Jade was dropped off at the airport, Cat wasn't the only one seeing her off. No, the entire gang came, including Tori, who seemed more subdued since her little argument with Beck in the hallway. It appeared as though the brunette finally got it through her head that Beck would never be her's.

After Tori, Andre, Robbie and Rex said their good-byes to their Gothic friend, Cat and Beck lingered behind for their final farewells. During the past couple of days, Jade had been spending more and more time with the Canadian-born boy and felt that their friendship was stronger than ever (as were her romantic feelings). She could honestly say that she was going to miss him this time around.

The red head hugged Jade tightly around the middle, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. "You promise you'll text and call me every day?" she said, sending her friend a pleading look with her big brown eyes.

"Yes, Cat," she answered, rolling her eyes playfully. "Just like the first time, I'll text and call you every day with a full report."

Cat brightened, releasing the goth. "Kay, kay!" With that, she bounced off towards Andre and the others. Inwardly, she was sobbing. Jade was her bestest friend; what would do while she was gone? The first time had been hard, especially under the circumstances, but this second time? It was going to be even harder, she just knew it.

Beck shifted in his spot, not liking saying good-bye any more than Cat. These past couple of days had been like a dream to him. He and Jade had talked constantly and hung out at his RV, like when they'd been dating, watching movies and laughing over bad soap operas. He'd never wanted it to end, but it was inevitable. He was going to have to let her go (again), but he was happy it was under better terms.

"So," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. If he didn't, he was going to grab onto her and never let go. "This is it, huh?"

Jade nodded, her facial features unreadable. "For now, at least," she agreed. "I'll be back when they give us another vacation. That, or in another two months. It won't be so bad."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

"You'll watch my TV premiere, right?" she asked, looking shyly hopeful.

Beck smiled charmingly. "Of course. It'll be on tomorrow. Like I would forget?" he teased.

"Then, I guess this is good-bye." Her voice had turned soft, an unusual occurrence for Jade West, but one only few people could claim to have seen. Beck was one of them, and he was pleased to see this side of her, again, after so long.

Nodding, he forced his hands to come out of hiding and to hold his arms open. "Only for two months," he said. "In the meantime, can I have a hug?" His grin was playful but his eyes were sad at having to see her leave. New York was so far away, but he had to think positive. This time, they would stay in contact, so he'll know what she was doing instead of worrying.

Jade grinned, a very Jade-like grin. "You are such a sap," she teased, but nonetheless walked into his embrace. Her own arms wrapped around his lean waist, holding him close for the first time in over two months.

Beck breathed in her scent, wishing time would freeze this moment. But, it didn't, and he had to let her go when her flight number was called.

"Good-bye, Jade," he whispered, taking a step back from her.

She took her own step back, adjusting the small bag she had on her shoulder. She smiled, a smile only meant for him. "Good-bye, Beck," was the last thing she said before turning and boarding her plane for the long journey to New York.

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE TWENTY-SEVEN_$)) : TV PREMIERE**

* * *

Just as promised, Beck tuned in to the channel that would be hosting "Like A Phoenix" for it's series premiere. In his RV, he sat alone on his bed, eager to see what Jade had been doing for the past couple of months. Everyone else was gathered at Cat's house for the showing, but Beck had declined the invite. He'd wanted to be alone when he finally got to see his ex's big break on the screen.

His pearphone buzzed, but he ignored it. Tori had been blasting messages his way ever since their little confrontation, and he was tired of having to listen to her whine about how they were 'perfect'. Sure, the Latina had been friendly during the rest of Jade's stay but, now that Jade was back in New York, Tori had seemed to redouble her efforts of 'wooing' him.

'Like I'm gonna fall for that again,' Beck thought bitterly, a soft frown touching his handsome features.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his television. "Like A Phoenix" would be starting soon, and he refused to miss even a second of it. Cat had released a spoiler -Jade was the lead singer for the show's theme song- and he wasn't about to skip hearing her beautiful voice.

Grabbing the bowl of popcorn he'd made for himself, he got comfortable as the beginning credits began rolling, Jade's voice filling the interior of the RV.

Sighing, he closed his dark chocolate eyes briefly to savor the lovely and thoroughly missed sound.

What he wouldn't give to have his Jade by his side again...

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE TWENTY-EIGHT_$)) : BLUR**

* * *

Jade shot straight up, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. Her breaths were uneven and she was sure sweat would've beaded her face, if she could actually produce said bodily function. As it were, her ice-blue eyes shot back and forth around the hotel room she found herself in.

"Where the heck-?" she mumbled to herself, clutching the bed sheet closer to her bosom.

And, it was in that moment that she finally noticed one startling fact:

She wasn't wearing any clothes.

Or, to be more precise, she was only wearing her undergarments.

Running a shaky hand through her black locks, she glanced quickly around the unfamiliar room before her gaze landed on the shirtless (at least, she hoped it was only shirtless) form of one Zack Davys.

"What in the world happened last night?" she whispered to herself, shock setting into her veins.

Jade couldn't remember. She could only see images of colors and lights. Cloudy memories of people's faces, of being carried at one point last night. The sensation of lying down on silk sheets. Clothes being tugged off. A warm body being pressed against her's. Comfort.

After that, everything was just a blur...

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE TWENTY-NINE_$)) : WORRY**

* * *

"Dude, you have got to stop checking your phone every two seconds," Andre told his Canadian-born friend, his expression borderline exasperated. It was lunch time and the two boys were with their friends at their usual table in the Asphalt Cafe. "If your phone gets a new message, you'll be sure to hear it. I mean, it's right there in your hand." He pointed to add emphasis.

Beck scowled, keeping a tight grip on his pearphone. There was no way he was missing a single text, not today. "Jade hasn't gotten back to me yet," he fairly snapped. "I'm worried. She normally doesn't take this long." As if to prove his point, he jabbed his thumb on a few buttons to (once again) check for anything new that he may have missed. "Cat, have you talked to Jade recently?"

The bubbly redhead hummed happily, a smile on her lips. "Of course! We're bestest friends, after all." A giggle escaped. "She said she was gonna be super busy for the next few days, so she'll call me later." Suddenly, a frown appeared on her pixie-like features. "I hope she's doing okay. I heard she was sick..."

"Sick?" Beck questioned sharply. "I knew she wasn't feeling well before she left, but she never said anything."

Tori scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh please. She's fine. This is 'Jade West' we're talking about." Her tone alone could be described as scornful and down-right venomous.

As of lately, however, she went ignored.

Robbie suggested, "Maybe that's also why she hasn't gotten back to you, Beck? Maybe she's in bed, right now, sick and resting?"

Beck frowned, his thumb absently tapping the screen of his pearphone. "Yeah, maybe," he muttered.

He really hoped that was the case, and it wasn't something he did or said unintentionally.

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE THIRTY_$)) : FEVER**

* * *

Zack sighed, shaking the digital thermometer. "Well, it's official," he said, "You're sick. Very sick, according to this." Setting the little device down, he sat on the edge of the bed he'd been sharing with his co-star for the last couple of days. "I thought sharing body heat would be helpful, but it looks like it was only a temporary fix. Your fever shot right back up."

"I'm not sick," Jade mumbled, her voice coming out cranky and hoarse. She winced as the sound registered, hoping she wasn't ruining her vocal cords. "I just need some rest, then I'll be fine to go to work tomorrow. You're making a big deal outta nothing."

Her companion rose a brow. "That doesn't change the fact we should get you to a doctor," he argued. "I'd feel a lot better if you did."

She turned over until her back faced him. "Go away. I wanna sleep." Shivers coursed through her body, making the comforter shudder with the force of it. The last thing she needed was someone ordering her around, especially when her body couldn't figure out if it was hot or freezing cold. She hoped she got over this cold quickly; she hated feeling so weak and vulnerable. What made it worse was the company who stayed with her. The only other person she'd been this sick in front of was Beck, and she didn't feel like thinking of her ex.

The sound of fabric rustling caught Jade's attention, then the bed dipped under the weight of another person. The comforter was moved, careful to keep her hidden within it's depths, and then warmth; sweet and welcome against her skin.

Zack wrapped his arms around her waist, his breath brushing the back of her neck. "I'll hold you until you fall asleep, then go buy you some medicine. The least you can do is take that," he softly grumbled, pulling her closer.

Jade, however, was already more than half-way into the darkness that was her dreams.

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE THIRTY-ONE_$)) : FALLEN**

* * *

Beck was busily tapping his pencil against his paper, trying hard to figure out the math problem he was stuck on. Math had never been his strongest subject but it had been Jade's, so she'd always been the one to help him (no matter how much she protested). Plus, he needed a distraction. It had been almost a week since the last time he'd heard from Jade, and he was becoming antsy to the point of insanity.

It was during this brain storming session, a thunderous knocking came from his RV's door, startling the boy so bad, he almost fell off his bed.

"Beck!" Cat's frantic voice shouted from outside, the knocking turning into a desperate attempt to shove the RV onto it's side. "BECK! Please, are you home?! It's Cat! Please, answer the door! NOW!"

Books and papers falling onto the carpeted floor, the Canadian-born boy quickly went to open his door. He'd never heard the redhead so frantic and panicky; something must have been seriously wrong. His thoughts instantly flew to Jade, his heart clenching.

The door slammed open, Cat surging inside in a blur of red hair and colorful clothes, nearly tripping her friend onto the ground.

"Cat, what's wrong?"

Her big brown eyes were wide, the whites showing too much to be normal. "It's Jadey!" she practically screeched in her hurry to tell him everything. "I got a call, and they said Jadey was really sick, and- and- and-"

Beck planted his hands firmly onto her slim shoulders, instantly stopping her blabbering. His dark eyes serious, he calmly demanded, "What about Jade, Cat? Slow down and think about what you heard. Who called you? What did they say?" Although his words made sense, there was a ringing in his ears that was almost deafening. Jade, was she in some kind of trouble? In a hospital, perhaps? He'd heard 'really sick', but what did that mean, exactly?

Cat breathed in and out a few times, each inhale shaky. When she was calm enough, tears watered her eyes. "I got a call from a hospital in New York. Jade put me as her emergency contact, so they let me know that she was admitted earlier today." Taking in another shaky breath, she continued, "They said she had a really high fever. She was so sick, they said it almost turned into pneumonia, but they think they have her stable."

He was quiet for a several minutes, the only sound in the RV coming from Cat, who was softly crying in worry for her best friend's condition.

"I'm going to catch the next flight to New York."

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE THIRTY-TWO_$)) : ZACK AND BECK**

* * *

"I take it you're Beck Oliver?" a young man's voice asked the Canadian-born boy, who had just stepped onto the floor specified as the one Jade was staying on. The moment Beck had reached New York, he'd caught a taxi straight to the hospital Cat had told him Jade was in. The last thing he wanted was a delay to see the girl of his dreams, but he supposed this meeting had been inevitable.

Beck sized up the guy standing in front of him. He'd seen him on TV, acting as Jade's love interest, but that didn't keep him from noticing that the other guy could be someone Jade would be interested in. It twisted his insides to admit that, even mentally, but Beck was here for Jade's sake, nothing more and nothing less.

"Yeah. Zack Davys, right?" Beck replied, holding his hand out to shake. The two shook, then a thought occurred to him. "How do you know my name, if I may ask? And, how did you know it was me?"

Zack's smile was equal parts amused and self-mocking. "Wasn't hard to figure out, actually," he answered, reaching into his pocket. He produced Jade's pearphone, holding it out for Beck to take. "She kept mumbling your name in her sleep, and she keeps a picture of you on her phone. And, there's the fact that you're here. If you're not Beck Oliver, it's a good thing I'm not a detective."

They shared a laugh, and Beck looked down at his ex's phone in wonder.

"She keeps a picture of me on her phone?"

"Yeah. I had to look through it for her friend's number. Cat, I think?" The hazel-eyed young man shook his head, expressing slight exasperation. His hand lifted, fingers running through his dark locks. "Anyway, the doctor said she should be fine now, but they wanna keep her for a couple of days just to be sure."

Beck's brows furrowed in concern. "What happened?"

"She collapsed at work. She insisted she was feeling better, the stubborn girl, but she obviously wasn't. Thankfully, my car was parked close by, so I raced her here." Checking his watch, Zack whistled softly. "I've been here a while and haven't talked to any of the other crew members. I better make some phone calls." He jabbed his thumb towards a door a little further down the corridor. "Jade's in that room. The doctor said it's fine to sit with her. Go ahead."

Beck stopped the other guy from walking away. "Thank you," he said meaningfully. "Thank you for taking care of Jade."

Zack smiled crookedly. "Hey, don't worry about it. She's a very special young woman, you know." His eyes narrowed in the next second. "Oh, and next time? If you screw up again, I'm never gonna let you have her back."

His own crooked smile crossed his features. "Don't worry. I'm never letting her go again," he assured.

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE THIRTY-THREE_$)) : ROOM 143**

* * *

Jade blinked, adjusting her eye sight until the ceiling came into focus. "What... happened?" she murmured drowsily. What was she doing in a hospital? It was the only place she could be, considering the sounds and the smells she could pick out.

"Jade? Are you awake?"

Startled, she snapped her ice-blue eyes towards the last person she expected to see. "B-Beck?"

Her ex smiled, though his eyes still shone with concern. "Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling? Want me to call a doctor?" His hands busily straightened the bed sheets, like he couldn't decide what to do with himself.

"No, I feel a lot better," she replied, her brows furrowing. "What time is it?"

"Pretty late," he answered sheepishly, running his fingers through his fluffy hair. "I've been here for the past few hours. You've been sleeping, but the doctor said that's what you mostly needed."

Jade's eyes softened. "You didn't have to come all the way here," she whispered, feeling her cheeks flush at his show of caring.

Beck smiled, his charming grin that never failed to give her weak knees. It was a good thing she was already laying down. "I knew you would say that, but I wanted to be here." A frown touched his handsome face, and he reached out to hold her hand in his. "I was worried, Jade. You really scared me, you know, and Cat. You need to call her as soon as possible."

She took comfort from the motion of his thumb stroking the backs of her fingers. Absorbed it up until she could feel something in her chest loosen; something she hadn't realized was tightening.

Softly, she admitted, "I'm glad you're here, Beck." She squeezed his hand to add emphasis, smiling smally.

"Of course," he chuckled, "Like I'm gonna leave the girl I love alone, in a hospital room. Especially when that girl is you, and I know you hate hospitals."

Jade shifted on the uncomfortable mattress, her gaze confused. "The girl you love?" she questioned.

Beck bit his lip, unsure how he should handle this. Sure, he knew Jade must still have feelings for him- Zack Davys confessed to such, but after everything Beck had put her through, was he doing the right thing for Jade? Would she even give him a second chance?

As his thoughts wandered with doubt, his gaze traveled around the room until it landed on something that boosted his courage.

'Room 143'

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE THIRTY-FOUR_$)) : LOVE**

* * *

Beck took a deep breath, steeling his nerves for what he was about to do. Put his heart on the line.

Cupping both hands around the one he was holding, he said, "I know we didn't break up under great circumstances, but since then, I've been trying my best to make things up to you. It may seem small and it may seem inadequate, but I want to keep proving to you that I've changed, Jade. That I've become a better guy for you. One that you can love even more than when we met for the first time.

"I know we'll still have our good and bad days, but I'm swearing to you, right now, that I won't give up on us. Not again. Not ever. Losing you was the worst mistake of my life, and I want to be with you, but only if you'll have me."

His dark eyes implored her to believe him, their depths so deep with meaning, Jade could feel herself being sucked in. However, she was still (and always would be) Jade West, and Jade West did not get sappy over a boy (no matter how attractive!).

Instead of answering, she leaned up until she could brush her lips against his. She could feel the moment he tensed just the slightest bit at the unexpected contact, almost smirking in amusement at his reaction.

Taking the subtle hint, Beck added a little more pressure to their kiss. When they separated, a silly grin was on his face. One line kept repeating in his mind, over and over, coaxing him into saying, "You love me again?"

Jade grinned. "Who said I stopped?"

* * *

**(($_DRABBLE THIRTY-FIVE_$)) : REBORN**

* * *

Leaning against his truck, Beck grinned as he caught sight of his girlfriend as she made her way through the airport to reach him. After her little trip to the hospital, Jade had made a full recovery and had gone back to work. Beck had stayed with her in New York for a few more days before catching a flight back to Hollywood, though the young lovebirds were reluctant to go.

Now, almost six months later, the couple was stronger than ever and happier then newlyweds. Beck made trips to New York during this time, and Jade showed up to school when she could manage it. However, Jade had a month-long vacation saved up, so was spending it with Beck and their friends.

"Hey babe," he greeted, taking her bag from her hands as soon as she was close. Leaning down, he pecked her on the lips. "How was your flight?"

Jade scowled, running slim fingers through her jet-black curls. "Long. Boring. Torturous, and not the good kind of torturous either," she answered, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I swear, the flight attendants are too perky. Seriously, it's like dealing with more than one Cat."

Beck chuckled. "That's their job," he soothed. Sliding into the truck, he started the engine with a practiced twist of the wrist. "Cat said she's having another party at her house tomorrow night, and was hoping you would sleep over."

"Mm, I heard about that. She's hosting another get-together for a marathon of "Like A Phoenix", right? The first season came out not too long ago, and I told her about the second season premiere."

He nodded, grinning. "Yeah, she was screaming about buying the DVD when it came out. I swear, she burst some people's eardrums."

"Sounds just like Cat," Jade commented, amused. A yawn escaped in that moment, almost cracking her jaw with how big it was.

Beck gave his girlfriend a sideways glance, concerned. After all, the last time she'd tired herself out, she'd ended up in the hospital. "It's a good thing we're going straight to my RV," he stated. "You should take a nap before we go out to dinner. Or, better yet, we should just eat in."

Jade scoffed, crossing her arms under her breasts. "I'll take a nap, but I really wanna eat at the diner. I didn't get a chance to the last time I was here." While she liked how protective Beck was being, she wished he would stop. She'd rather not end up sick again, so she was taking her health a lot more seriously, especially when it came time to film for the show. Of course, Beck knew but that didn't stop his worrying.

"Fine, fine," he caved, "Whatever mi'lady wants, she gets."

Grinning, she said, "Good."

* * *

The next night, at Cat's house, everyone gathered for the "Like A Phoenix" marathon. Cat clung to Jade, who dragged Beck around by the hand, and Andre and Robbie congratulated their friend on a successful show, and even Tori showed up with Trina. The elder Vega sister complained about how she should've been the one who got the role of Phoenix, the main character, but Jade had only rolled her eyes. The biggest surprise came from Tori, who made a public apology about how she'd treated Jade and Beck for the past few months.

After everything was said and done, everyone found seats and began the marathon. It was timed perfectly so that, by the end of season one, season two's first episode would be playing afterward. Excitement clouded the room, so thick it could be cut with a knife, and Jade wouldn't have asked for it differently.

She was surrounded by her friends (though she'd never say that out loud) and she was with the guy she loved with all her heart (again, she'd never say that out loud but she would make an exception if they were alone). What more could she ask for?

* * *

A few hours later, and after the midnight premiere of season two's "Like A Phoenix", everyone was cleaning up the food and drinks they'd used. While cleaning, Beck couldn't help the nagging question that wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey babe?" he called out, turning to look at his girlfriend.

Jade turned, brow raised. "What?" she asked in a semi-annoyed tone, though her ice-blue orbs said the opposite.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair, feeling sheepish and embarrassed for having to say this out loud. "Did you... Well, did you really have to kiss Zack Davys that much during the show? Especially during the FIRST EPISODE of season two?"

The silence that followed his question was deafening.

Then...

Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

(($_THE END_$))

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story! Reviews are welcome, especially when I get to hear which drabble was your favorite X3 this last chapter hadn't been edited because I wanted to get this out quickly, so please let me know if you see something misspelled or anything like that! It would be much appreciated haha Thank you again for reading! X3**


End file.
